Où tu vas ?
by oakalpha
Summary: Il était assit sur le banc, sur ce banc, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Le banc où tu l'as embrassé pour la première fois, le banc où vous aviez graver vos initiales comme des adolescents, le banc sur lequel vous veniez vous asseoir à chaque anniversaire mensuel. Ce banc.


**disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété des Studio Square Enix et Disney, l'histoire est néanmoins mienne.

* * *

 **« Où tu vas ? »**

Les deux billes d'ambre se relèvent, se fixant inlassablement sur le visage face à elles. Une ombre douce passe, transportant les deux billes de jade en deux billes d'andalousite. Tu ne sais pas s'il s'agit du crépitement du lampadaire qui les as obscurci ou s'il s'agit simplement de l'âme brûlante derrière elles qui s'éteint face à cette question pourtant simple. Mues par la simple attraction des deux topaze qui te fixent, attendant la réponse à cette question. Tes lèvres semblent bougées, se détacher lentement, la sécheresse de ta gorge s'était répandue jusqu'à elles. Tu essayes de parler. Tu essayes vraiment de détacher chacun des mots qui passent et repassent en boucle dans ton crâne, mais c'est comme si tes cordes vocales t'avaient été retirées brusquement, et que l'usage de la parole avait disparue pour toi. Les deux billes bleutées face à toi te sondent, t'analyses, essayent de te comprendre, de déceler la flamme qui brûlait derrière tes deux ambres si peu communes. Mais toi, la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est fixer ses deux topaze qui perdent peu à peu leur éclat, leur brillance surnaturelle. Cette brillance que tu t'amusais à observer pendant les longues journées d'hiver, comme si elles étaient la chaleur et la lumière qui te donnaient moins froid.

Tu vois leur brillance partir, petit à petit, comme si tu avais fais la pire erreur au monde en ne répondant pas à ses trois petits mots. Ses iris s'obscurcissent, le bleu topaze habituellement brillant et chaleureux se voile en un bleu plus tranchant, plus sec, entre le lapis-lazuli et le saphir. Tu ne saurais le dire, tu ne t'y connais pas tant que ça en pierres précieuses. Tu as envie de tendre la main vers ce visage si pur, si éclatant de lumière, mais tu sais qu'il rejettera cette main tendue, qu'il te laissera là. Il te plantera là. Pourtant, tu sais que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de le faire, mais tu as peut-être dépassé les limites, tu ne sais plus vraiment. Les effluves de ses élixir maléfiques raisonnent encore entre tes tempes, bourdonnant brutalement comme un essaim d'abeilles ou de guêpes. Tu sens que ta respiration se fait plus lourde, que ton cœur ralentit, et ta vision se brouille, tes muscles sont de plus endoloris. Comme si la fatigue venait doucement te prendre ce qu'il te restait de vitalité, mais tu ne dois pas céder. Tu veux répondre à sa foutue question, et ce, même si tu sais pas si ta réponse va te faire tomber dans la case du bien ou du mal.

T'es désespéré au fond. Juste désespéré. Tu as besoin de lui, mais lui, il n'a pas besoin de toi, il peut se défaire des liens tissés parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi. Mais toi, tu crèverais pour lui. Et pourtant, t'es pas foutu de bouger tes lèvres, de donner un coup de fouet à ton cerveau pour que tout se remette en place normalement. Tu sais pas ce qui est le pire : ta propre incapacité à parler ou à faire quoi que ce soit, ou le regard tranchant, plein de déception qu'il te porte à toi, la créature insipide et fatiguée que tu es. Tu as envie de te traiter de toute sorte de choses pas forcément agréable à l'oreille, mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu as autre chose à faire, tu dois te concentrer un minimum. Tu es déjà en train de prendre racine sur ce banc, et le froid ambiant ne t'aidera pas à survivre une nouvelle nuit si tu te laisses aller ici. Tu vois du coin de l'oeil l'écran de ton téléphone s'allumer, toujours entre tes mains, mais tu ne le regardes pas, tu restes fixer sur ton homologue qui s'impatiente.

Tu le vois, son regard s'agite, son corps tremble et tu t'en veux de le faire venir à une heure aussi tardive par un froid pareil. Tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il a dit avant cette fameuse question, sûrement un sermon. Tu ne mérites que ça. Les belles paroles de couple, c'est pour les histoires à la Madame Bovary. Toi, tu as droit aux sermons qui te font sentir comme si tu étais un enfant de quatre ans, et en même temps, te font tomber dans le styx, là où tu te noie. Tu peux pas lui en vouloir de te balancer des sermons à tour de bras, tu fais rien pour recevoir les mots doux et les promesses éternelles. Tu fais tout de travers, tu bois, tu pars à l'improviste, tu reviens sans prévenir, tu le malmènes sans réellement en prendre conscience. Ou si, tu en prends conscience quand il te balance toute tes fautes à la tronche dans ses jolis sermons brodés de jolis mots compliqués que tu ne comprends parfois qu'une fois sur deux. Si tu avais su que tu allais entendre autant de mots compliqués en quelques mois de vie, tu aurais peut-être suivit le conseil de tes professeurs quand tu étais môme : apprendre le dictionnaire. Mais qu'est ce que tu en avais à foutre maintenant, de ces foutus mots quand il te posait une question aussi simple que bonjour.

 **« Où est-ce que tu vas, Vanitas ? »**

Oh, tiens. Il a rajouté des mots, il complique les tournures, il se donne sans doute bonne conscience, parce que lui il était bon élève. Tu as envie de te foutre des baffes pour penser ce genre de choses. Mais la seule chose que tu arrives à faire, c'est relever tes iris ambrés pour observer son visage se décomposer. Oh, tu ne veux pas qu'il se mette à pleurer, pas maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop mélodramatique pour toi. La neige qui commence à tomber et à s'éparpiller sur les rues pour donner cet air presque angélique au Jardin Radieux. Le lampadaire, le seul allumé de la rue, qui clignote de temps à autre et qui donne cet air encore plus maussade à la scène. Et la présence presque réduite à zéro de monde. Normal, vu l'heure, tu te dis. Tu l'as réveillé à une heure pareille alors qu'il travaille demain, tôt en plus, tout ça parce que tu es perdu. Et lui, il te demande où tu vas, et toi, tu ne réponds pas. Tu as soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole face à ses iris. Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas dans un de ses putains de films d'amour.

Il s'impatiente de plus en plus, ses doigts sont serrés sur le tissus de sa veste. Veste qui d'ailleurs contraste totalement avec la paysage avoisinant. Les bâtisses habituellement grisâtres sont désormais recouverte de petits flocons de neige, tout comme tes cheveux et les siens sont parsemés de pellicules de neige. Mais ça ne se voit presque pas sur ses cheveux d'or que tu te permets d'admirer jusqu'à qu'un grognement te fasse revenir à la raison. Tu divagues totalement mon pauvre. Incapable se concentrer plus de trois secondes sur quelque chose de sérieux. Tu relèves à nouveau tes yeux vers lui, et tu vois ses yeux perdre de plus en plus leur luminosité. Une question te vient à l'esprit : pourquoi tu ressens ce besoin de faire du mal à ceux qui t'entourent ? Tu ne le fais pas exprès bien sûr, mais tu le fais quand même. Il n'est pas le premier. Il est même le suivant sur la longue liste. Mais lui, c'est différent. Dès que tu l'as vu, tu t'es dis qu'il était différent. Lui, tu voulais le garder, tu voulais vraiment faire partir les ténèbres qui noircissent constamment ton âme et tes iris, pour lui. Tu voulais faire venir un peu de lumière dans ton âme et réussir à faire quelque chose avec lui. Mais, comme on dit, 'chasser le naturel et il revient au galop'. Ça n'a pas louper, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de recommencer, de remettre en marche ce même cycle interminable qui vient te tordre et retordre sous tous les sens. Parce que tu es comme ça. Tu es une créature de l'ombre, un pantin des ténèbres. Ton cœur est attaché à ses ténèbres qui se glissent hors des ruelles sombres du Jardin Radieux. Cette ville, ce nom pourtant si doux et si joli, et qui pourtant possède des zones d'ombres aussi ténébreuses que tes cheveux noirs. Tes parents, bien qu'inconnus à tes yeux, ont bien réussis leur coup : ils ont créent un être des insipide possible. T'espères qu'ils sont fiers et ça t'arraches un sourire triste, oui, _triste._ Tu as un trop plein de tristesse en toi, de déception, de regrets et d'autres choses sur lesquelles tu ne peux poser de noms. T'as pas eu une enfance facile, mais ça, tu t'en fiches éperdument. Mais ta vie d'adulte est une catastrophe, et c'est toi qui l'a provoqué. Et la question de celui qui te fixe montre bien à quel point tu sais pas ce que tu fous ici.

 **« Je sais pas Ven, je sais pas. »**

Tu te surprends toi même en entendant ta voix. Ta propre voix. Grave, rocailleuse et beaucoup plus hachée depuis que tu as fais glisser des élixirs amers dans ta gorge. Tu as presque envie de rire en repensant à ça d'ailleurs, mais le regard voilé de celui que tu appelles 'Ven', Ventus de son vrai prénom, te garde de le faire. C'est comme s'il lisait dans tes pensées, et c'est peut-être le cas en fait. Tu ne sais pas vraiment. Tu voulais lui répondre, lui dire la vérité, lui montrer que tu ne l'avais pas fais venir pour rien. Mais plus tu y réfléchis, plus tu te dis qu'il s'agissait là d'une belle et grosse erreur de l'avoir fait venir. Tu aurais pu ruminer seul sur ce banc, peut-être qu'on t'aurait retrouver au petit matin, à l'article de la mort et qu'on t'aurait emmener à l'hôpital. Peut-être. Peut-être que personne ne t'aurait retrouvé, et que tu serais tout simplement mort de froid. T'aurais eu des funérailles banales, avec quelques proches ci et là. Pas de famille, tu n'en avais pas. Tu aurais pu libérer Ventus de tes chaînes. Mais non, il avait fallu que tu apprennes son numéro, et qu'il soit en raccourci dans ton téléphone. _Trop facile_. Et tu l'avais appelé, parce que tu avais terriblement besoin de lui, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, de le voir.

Peut-être que c'était ça que tu cherchais, au fond, la mort. Ou alors était-ce la rédemption, par la mort. Tu ne savais plus, tu ne savais pas. Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il t'envoie chier quand tu l'as appelé, qu'il te dise qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour tes conneries, mais le problème était là. Il avait toujours le temps pour tes conneries, même lorsqu'il était trois heure du matin passé. Ton écran de téléphone s'alluma à nouveau dans ta main, et tu jetas un vague coup d'œil, las. 'Batterie Faible'. Comme toi. Comme lui. Comme nous. Tu le regardas, il avait l'air exténué, complètement vidé et au bord du gouffre, comme toi. Mais qu'est ce que tu avais fais ? Tu serras ton poing, celui dans lequel le téléphone gisait, attendant patiemment qu'on le mette en charge, et tu relevas les yeux vers celui qui faisait battre ton cœur depuis une année. Il fallait que ça cesse, il fallait que tu arrêtes de le faire souffrir, de le salir de ta noirceur, il fallait que tu stoppes tout ça. Une force étrange se glissa dans tes veines, sous ton épiderme presque translucide, froid, et tu te levas, te retrouvant face à lui. Tu étais légèrement plus grand que lui. Tes mèches sombres se collaient à ton front et à ta nuque, la neige fondue ayant glissée son humidité dans tes mèches noir corbeau. Tes ambres se noyèrent une dernière fois dans les iris topaze de celui que tu aimais. Une dernière fois. Parce que pour une fois, tu allais faire quelque chose de bien, et tu savais que même s'il allait te haïr, il ne le regretterait pas.

 **« Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, Ven. »**

Ton cœur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se déchira lorsque tu vis son visage. Une expression d'amusement mêlé à l'énervement passa, et ce, seulement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la gravité et du sérieux de tes mots. C'est là que cela se compliqua. Tout s'effondra. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat en quelques secondes, le bleu topaze passant à un bleu fade, loin des pierres qui ornaient ses orbites. Son corps se détendit subitement, et tu vis la tristesse et la colère prendre place sur ses traits tirés. Tu essayais de te convaincre que tu avais pris le bon choix, et pas que c'était le mauvais, encore une fois. Tu voulais croire que tu pouvais faire quelque chose de bien pour ce garçon.

 **« Tu rigoles, j'espère. »**

La voix de Ventus, tu ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi basse, aussi grave, aussi remplie d'amertume, de tristesse et de colère en même temps. Tu aurais presque pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait là pas de la personne que tu aimais temps, qu'il s'agissait d'une pâle copie plus sombre, et plus amère. Pourtant, non, il s'agissait bien de l'homme que tu avais chéris et affaiblis, que tu avais aimé et fais souffrir à tes dépends. Ses iris se posèrent sur toi, foudroyante, attendant la réaction tant voulue. Le recul, le regret peut-être. Mais non, ton regard était vrillé sur lui, le sérieux ayant laissé sa place au vide dans tes yeux. Tu aurais voulu éclater de rire, et lui dire que oui, tu rigolais. Tu l'aurais pris dans tes bras, tu l'aurais embrassé, et vous seriez rentrés comme si de rien n'était, ou presque. Mais non. Tu t'en voulais presque d'avoir lâché ses mots là sans réfléchir. Mais tu savais aussi que si tu avais pris du temps pour réfléchir à cela, tu ne l'aurais jamais fais. Tu te connaissais. Tout comme tu le connaissais. Une décision réfléchie, c'était tout lui. Toi, tu agissais sous l'instinct, poussé par l'adrénaline, et surtout par l'alcool, dans la majorité des cas.

 **« Je ne rigole pas, Ventus. »**

Tu ne l'avais appelé qu'une seule fois Ventus depuis que vous vous connaissiez. Et c'était justement le jour où tu l'as rencontré que tu l'as appelé comme ça. Vous vous êtes rencontrés de la manière la plus banale et nulle que tu connaisses : dans un bar. Par le plus grand des hasards, vous vous êtes parlés, alors que vous êtes le jour et la nuit. Toi la nuit, avec ta noirceur de créature, et lui, avec sa lumière d'ange. Depuis ce jour là, vous avez garder contact et de fil en aiguille, tu as finis par lui dire que tu voulais être avec lui, et inversement. C'est purement banal, et tu devrais pas sentir ton cœur se déchirer comme ça en le voyant. Il avait l'air d'être au bout du gouffre, ses yeux fixant le vide comme si tu lui avais arraché la dernière part d'humanité ou de vie, tout simplement. Mais tu l'aimais, tu l'aimais comme tu avais jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Il était ta lumière, cette lumière au bout du tunnel. Mais tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de briser cet éclat si pur dans ce monde si moche à tes yeux. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas prendre le risque de lui faire perdre cette innocence et cette lumière qui émanait de lui comme un soleil. Tu le vis déglutir, et passer une de ses mains tremblantes dans ses épis blonds.

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

Parfois, il écourtait ses phrases. Et tu venais presque à regretter ses sermons insupportables pendant lesquels tu l'observais en te disant qu'il était magnifique. Ce simple mot te fit réfléchir au pourquoi de la chose. Tu savais pourquoi, mais tu ne pouvais pas lui dire, il irait t'envoyer au diable avec ses mots compliqués et ferrait tout pour te compliquer un peu plus la tâche. Mais tu n'avais jamais su lui mentir non plus. Tu te retrouvais au fond du gouffre toi aussi, face à cet ange qui te dévisageait, attendant une réponse claire avant de fondre en larmes. Tu voyais ses yeux briller, la lumière inconstante du lampadaire les rendant encore plus visibles pour tes yeux ambrés. Tu humidifias tes lèvres. Tu ne pensais pas que les derniers mots que tu lui dirais pourraient être ceux-ci, qu'après autant de mutisme, tu finirais par cracher ça.

 **« Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Ventus. Je te ralentis, je t'entraîne avec moi là où tu n'as pas ta place. Ta place est avec des gens aussi lumineux que toi, pas avec une taupe comme moi. »**

Il te dévisagea avec ses beaux yeux bleus, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son regard poupin. Tu avais envie de l'embrasser, une dernière fois, pour sceller cette décision irrévocable. Mais tu savais qu'après ses mots, il te rejetterait, te mettrait à terre avec toute la lumière qu'il était capable d'avoir. Donc tu te reculais, doucement, évitant le banc sur lequel tu t'étais assis une heure plus tôt. Il te suivit du regard, avançant légèrement. Tu fronças les sourcils, faussement énervé.

 **« Non, Ventus. C'est fini. »**

Et la première larme coula. Une goutte à peine salée qui longea sa joue pour venir courir sur sa mâchoire et s'achever sous le col de sa chemise mal mise. Une de ses mains se tendit dans ta direction mais tu recula à nouveau, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tu ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool qui décuplait les sensations, mais tu avais vraiment l'impression d'arracher une partie de toi pour la laisser sur ce trottoir désert, ce douze décembre, à trois heure quarante deux du matin. Il eut un rictus à peine maîtriser, entre le sourire et la grimace de tristesse, et tu essayas d'imprimer son visage dans ta rétine pour ne jamais l'oublier. Pour ne jamais oublier cette personne, cette personne que tu aimais tant, que tu aimes tant. On t'a toujours dit que si tu aimais quelqu'un, il fallait la laisser partir quand le temps serrait venu. Ce temps là était venu.

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit. »**

Sa voix était étranglé, et l'espace d'un espace, tu as cru que tu étais mort. Et tu aurais presque préféré être mort pour ne pas voir ça. Tu ne voulais pas voir son visage se décomposer ainsi, le voir être obliger de se tenir au banc parce qu'il sentait que ses jambes allaient fléchir sous son poids. Tu aurais préféré être mort. Mort de froid sur ce banc, mort écrasé par une voiture en rentrant chez lui ou en allant le voir. Tout mais pas ça. Tu sentis la neige sur ton corps, les flocons s'intensifiaient, et tu entendis un sanglot retenu. Tu fermas les yeux, laissant ton corps souffrir en silence, t'obligeant à ne pas le regarder. Si tu le regardais, tu laissais tout tomber. Mais tu ne pus te résoudre à le laisser comme ça. Tu fis un pas, puis un second, tes pas se marquant dans la neige alors que tu te rapprochais de lui. Ton bras se passa autour de ses épaules frêles et tu l'attiras contre toi. Il essaya de se débattre pendant quelques secondes, ses poings frêles venant marteler ton torse, comme s'il essayait de sortir de la prison dans laquelle on venait de l'enfermer.

 **« Je suis désolé. »**

Ta voix était rauque, mais bizarrement emplie d'une douceur sans nom. Une douceur que tu connaissais plutôt bien puisqu'elle servait à masquer ta douleur, ta tristesse. Tu préférais la laisser là où elle était : dans ton crâne. Tu préférais la laisser marteler ton crâne, tes temps, peu importe, tu t'en fichais. Tu levas les yeux sur le ciel voilé par de gros nuages gris, remplis de neige. Tu aurais voulu que le soleil commence à se lever, mais vous étiez en hiver, en décembre, et tu savais bien que le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant quelques heures encore. Tu sentis le corps de ton compagnon, de ton amour, se calmer, et tu te reculas, les mains sur ses épaules alors que son regard était rivé sur le sol, ses mains toujours posées sur ton torse. Ses dernières se laissèrent mollement tombées, restant de part et d'autre de son corps.

 **« Il.. Il n'y a aucun moyen ? »**

Tu penchas la tête sur le côté, pas certain de comprendre la portée de ses mots. Mais tu soupiras, te détachant complètement de lui, prenant à nouveau ce recul nécessaire pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Tu savais qu'il y avait un moyen, mais ce n'était pas sans risque, et tu estimais qu'il avait suffisamment prit de risques comme ça. Tu avais fait assez de mal comme ça, assez de dégâts, ça suffisait.

 **« Il n'y a aucun scénario où tu ne souffres pas. »**

Les iris topaze se relevèrent, vrillées sur toi comme s'il s'agissait d'une mitraillette prête à tirer, prête à abattre l'obstacle devant lui. Ses traits se durcirent brutalement, ses yeux se voilèrent, et tu regrettas tes mots, amèrement. Pour une fois, tu aurais aimer qu'il ai ce regard lorsqu'il s'amuse à te sermonner pour un verre ou deux, ou pour un boxer qui traîne. Mais là, ce n'était pas un regard que tu connaissais, tu pataugeais en terre inconnue et tu te sentais encore plus effrayé et dévasté qu'avant.

 **« Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? T'es un putain d'égoïste ! Pas une seconde tu penses à ce que je veux moi ! Tu... »**

Sa phrase resta en suspend, alors que je soupirais, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Les larmes étaient passées, et maintenant, c'était sa rage qui parlait. Sa dernière arme, ça tu le savais. Ventus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de méchant, ou alors jamais intentionnellement. Tu savais que lorsqu'il usait de violence, verbale ou physique, c'était qu'il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre, plus rien pour protéger son bien, son besoin. Et dans le cas actuel, tu étais ce besoin, son bien le plus précieux.

 **« Ouais, c'est ça. »**

Trois mots. Tu dépassais toute les espérances. Toutes. Ventus en resta médusé, et tu sentis qu'il laissait tomber, qu'il abandonnait les armes. Tu avais prit ta décision, seul, sur un coup de tête, avec des effluves de rhum dans le sang et dans le crâne. Et il le savait, il venait de le comprendre. Mais l'amour qu'il avait pour toi suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, et ses iris perdaient à nouveau leur éclat.

 **« Je t'aime, tu sais. »**

Tu ne l'avais jamais entendu te le dire, jamais. Il te le montrait, par des caresses, des petites intentions, mais jamais il ne te l'avait dit. Preuve était que tu pensais vraiment que les vraies histoires d'amour se faisaient sans ses mots. Mais l'entendre dire te fit presque revenir sur ta décision, mais non. Tu résistas, difficilement, mais tu résista à cette envie de revenir vers lui, prendre ses lèvres comme tu le faisais toujours, et l'emmener à la maison. Non. Tu te rapprochas juste un peu, passant ta main sur sa joue, son visage venant s'y appuyer. Tu te penchas une dernière fois, tes lèvres venant s'appuyer délicatement sur les siennes. Une dernière fois. Un baiser salé, rempli d'amertume, de déception. De regrets. Le regret de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait à temps, de ne pas avoir comprit assez rapidement, le regret d'avoir prit une décision inutile. Mais tu ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça sur tes mots, sur tes décisions. Tu avais décider de ne plus le faire souffrir, de le laisser partir, de le laisser vivre. Et c'était une bonne décision à tes yeux, la meilleure de toute celles que tu avais pu faire dans ta vie. Tu te reculas doucement, récupérant une larme orpheline à l'aide de ton pouce, avant de te détacher de lui pour de bon.

 **« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Il releva la tête en entendant tes mots, ses yeux s'illuminant légèrement. Mais tu secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucune alternative. Tu savais quelle créature tu étais. Une créature de l'ombre, de la noirceur, de la tristesse, du néant, des ténèbres, tous les synonymes que vous vouliez. Et une créature pareille, ça ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi pur que lui, tu le savais. Tu ne voulais pas le souiller, et il te sembla, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il avait comprit. Il inspira un grand coup, une nouvelle larme orpheline glissant sur sa joue avant qu'il ne braque son regard sur toi. Un regard rempli d'amertume, et d'amour.

 **« Dégage. »**

Brutal. Mais tu savais qu'il en avait besoin. Tu hochas la tête avant de te retourner, retenant à tout prix tes larmes, et tes pas firent bouger d'eux même ton corps, comme animé par un mécanisme d'urgence que tu venais tout juste de comprendre. La neige se glissait dans tes fringues, et les perles salées qui glissaient sur tes joues floutaient ta vue. Tu jetas un dernier regard en arrière. Il était assit sur le banc, sur _ce_ banc, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Le banc où tu l'as embrassé pour la première fois, le banc où vous aviez graver vos initiales comme des adolescents, le banc sur lequel vous veniez vous asseoir à chaque anniversaire mensuel. Ce banc. Tu relevas la tête et pressa le pas pour rejoindre ce lieu que tu appelais « chez toi » mais dans lequel tu n'étais pas retourné depuis que tu t'étais réellement mit avec lui. Au fond de toi, un espoir bouillonnait. Tu allais changer, et tu reviendrais sur ce banc, tu reviendrais le trouver, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait. Tu reviendrais, pour lui.


End file.
